


Duch Świąt

by Taifics



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Duch Świąt, M/M, Międzykulturowe nieporozumienia, POV Spock (Star Trek), Pocałunek pod jemiołą, Spock nie lubi Świąt (?), Świąteczne dekoracje, Świąteczny fick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: Spock nie rozumie sensu Świąt. Kirk pomaga mu zrozumieć.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Duch Świąt

Raz na 365,5 dni1 wszystkie statki Gwiezdnej Floty atakowała ta sama uporczywa choroba. Jej działanie w osobliwy sposób wpływało na funkcje motoryczne, układ nerwowy, modyfikowało standardowe wzorce zachowań i w konsekwencji prowadziło do całkowitego paraliżu pracy naukowej na jednostkach gwiezdnych. Zastępowało ją (trwające od 7 – 14 dni) śpiewanie tradycyjnych pieśni, sprzątanie czystych wnętrz, dekorowanie absolutnie wszystkiego naokoło świecącymi, kolorowymi obiektami... Zbiorowe szaleństwo objawiało się też innymi aktami, które próżno tu wyliczać. Apogeum absurdu trwało jeden, finalny dzień, po którym wszystko wracało do normy.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że Federacja dawała przyzwolenie na takie zachowania, więc nie można było podjąć żadnych legalnych działań, by im zapobiec.

W XXIII wieku ustanowiono okres szaleństwa zwany „Świętami”, który nie był już wcale silnie związany z wierzeniami religijnymi. Owe Święta (czyt. okres temporalnego szaleństwa) były eklektyczną celebracją pokoju, w której mieściły się zwyczaje zapożyczone z różnych religii, kultur i planet. Ustanowiono, że 3 określone regulaminowo dni ziemskiego roku były Świętami – dniami wolnymi od pracy, dniami festynu. Jednak szaleństwo potrafiło się już zacząć na dwa tygodnie przed nimi.

Gdyby pierwszy oficer na statku _U.S.S. Enterprise_ mógł swobodnie odczuwać, niewątpliwie byłby szczerze niepocieszony z powodu tej samopowtarzalnej, schematycznej paranoi. Świętowanie pokoju i solidarności między istotami żywymi było niewątpliwie chwalebne, było jednak także...

– Wysoce nielogiczne – stwierdził rzeczowo pierwszy oficer, Spock, obserwując jak podporucznik Uhura owija złotym łańcuchem reling na mostku.

– Nie podobają się panu kolory? – zapytała z przekąsem kobieta, rzucając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

Spock wzruszył ramionami:

– Nie mam na ten temat zdania – odparł.

– Co więc jest takie nielogiczne? – mruknęła Uhura, wyciągając z jakiegoś pudła zwój lampek.

– Dekoracje – wyjaśnił Wolkan spokojnie. – Nie mają utylitarnego zastosowania. Ich rozmieszczenie konsumuje czas potrzebny na pracę. Podstawowym zadaniem jednostki gwiezdnej jest praca. Dekorowanie wnętrz statku nie jest elementem pracy naukowej. Nie jest też niezbędne do poprawnego funkcjonowania załogi. Wniosek: jest nielogiczne.

Uhura uniosła głowę znad relingu i spojrzała na pierwszego oficera bezradnie:

– Piękno nie musi być logiczne – oznajmiła.

– Sprzeczne kolory, jaskrawe światła, asymetryczne rozmieszczenie – wyrecytował Spock. – Tak można opisać wygląd świątecznych dekoracji. Definicja piękna w rozumieniu przeważającej część humanoidów opiera się na czymś wręcz przeciwnym: harmonii, symetrii...

Podporucznik pokręciła głową gwałtownie:

– Panie Spock, zupełnie pan nie rozumie ducha Świąt! – stwierdziła i bez słowa wróciła do pracy.

Pierwszy oficer uniósł nieznacznie brew:

– „Ducha Świąt?” – powtórzył głucho, jakby poważnie rozważał sięgnięcie po słownik.

Wtem rozległ się cichy syk otwierających się drzwi i na ich progu stanął kapitan statku, James Kirk. Na głowie miał czerwoną czapkę z białym pomponem. (Spock przewróciłby oczami, ale to niebezpiecznie zahaczyłoby o okazywanie emocji.)

– Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? – zapytał kapitan, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Rozmawiacie o duchu Świąt? – podszedł do pudełka z dekoracjami Uhury i wyjął z niego zwój lampek – A pan? – Kirk spojrzał na Spocka – Co pan sądzi o Świętach? Czuje pan ducha Świąt, panie Spock?

Pierwszy oficer splótł dłonie za plecami:

– Pojęcie „ducha” jest efemeryczne. Brzmi podejrzanie jak językowy wytrych; wyrażenie używane potocznie w celu uniknięcia szczegółowych wyjaśnień.

Kirk roześmiał się, a kolorowe światło lampek odbiło się w jego tęczówkach, nadając im momentalnie fascynujący wygląd:

– Być może ma pan rację – przyznał. – Być może to jest wytrych.

– Pan Spock zdaje się nie rozumieć celowości dekorowania statku – powiedziała Uhura, podając Kirkowi czerwony łańcuch.

– Ach, i stąd rozmowa o świątecznym duchu... – odparł mężczyzna, ozdabiając poręcz swojego kapitańskiego fotela. – Chyba rozumiem w czym rzecz... Panie Spock... Dekoracje są piękne...

Spock delikatnie pokręcił głową:

– Definicja piękna...

– Nie, nie – przerwał mu Kirk, a w jego głosie wciąż brzmiało rozbawienie – nie chodzi tu o definicje słownikowe. Piękno, panie Spock, nie musi być wcale zgodne z jakimiś zestandaryzowanymi regułami estetycznymi, ustanowionymi przez komputer. Człowiek... – Kirk wyjął z pudełka fioletową bombkę i przejrzał się w niej – ...odczuwa. Nie bierze pan pod uwagę uczuć w swojej definicji piękna. Człowiek czuje. Widzi łańcuchy i lampki, bombki, wieńce i to sprawia, że wspomina czasy dzieciństwa. Widok kolorowych, niecodziennych kształtów i barw odsyła go do myśli o beztroskich momentach, budzi wspomnienia o domu, bezpieczeństwie, zapachu potraw z rodzinnej planety. Kolędy pełnią tę samą funkcję, choć są bodźcami dźwiękowymi. – Kapitan schował bombkę do pudełka, decydując chyba, że na fotelu nie ma dla niej miejsca. – Piękno jest subiektywne, panie Spock – dodał, spoglądając na pierwszego oficera. Na nosie kapitana pojawiły się skądś cętki fioletowego brokatu. Migotały w świetle. – Piękno ma wiele warstw, a każda z nich jest konstruktem emocjonalnym.

Spock spoglądał na Kirka przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby analizował dane, przetwarzał słowa na język liczb, tworzył wykresy...

– Rozumiem – odparł w końcu.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się (choć bliższym prawdy byłoby stwierdzenie: nigdy nie przestał się uśmiechać) i poklepał pierwszego oficera po ramieniu w familiarnym geście:

– Z pewnością – zgodził się i ruszył do wyjścia. Odwrócił się jeszcze, by spojrzeć na Uhurę: – Pani podporucznik, gdy skończy pani z tym tutaj, to jest jeszcze mesa i trzeba ją udekorować. Pomoże pani panu Sulu? Biedak nie może rozplątać lampek...

– Tak jest, panie kapitanie – zawołała pogodnie Uhura, wieszając złocistą bombkę na zwieńczeniu relingu.

– Zuch! Tak trzymać! – zawołał Kirk i opuścił mostek.

Spock odprowadził go wzrokiem. Kapitan cały był w brokacie. Pierwszy oficer uśmiechnąłby się być może... gdyby tylko mógł.

***

Spock maszerował korytarzem. Był wieczór tego samego dnia. Od rozmowy na mostku minęło 5 godzin, 24 minuty i 18 sekund (19, 20, 21...).

Mesa została udekorowana. Cały statek lśnił od asymetrycznych wieńców, zbyt jaskrawych łańcuchów i bombek o sprzecznych kolorach. Dwie trzecie załogi nosiły czerwone czapki z pomponami. Jedną z nic zaoferowano Spockowi. Odmówił. Naśladowanie niemal prehistorycznego ziemskiego symbolu konsumpcjonizmu nie leży w naturze Wolkan...

Spock znacząco uniósł brew do samego siebie.

_Święta nie leżą w naturze Wolkan._

Tak w każdym razie wynikało z rozmowy z Kirkiem...

Banalna analiza faktów:

Święta = dekoracje

Dekoracje = piękno

Piękno = nostalgia

Nostalgia = emocje

Ergo:

Święta = emocje

A skoro:

Wolkanie ≠ emocje

To:

Wolkanie ≠ Święta

Nic wyrafinowanego.

Spock wzruszył ramionami. Świąt, uznał, trzeba będzie unikać.

Wolkanie nie obchodzili ekwiwalentu tego festynu. Spock niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego pacyfistyczni pobratymcy nie celebrowali pokoju, tak jak reszta członków Federacji Planet. Teraz już znał odpowiedź. 

Cóż... Unikanie Świąt nie powinno być trudne. Po prostu nie będzie jadł hiszpańskiej chałwy, nie podzieli się polsko-litewskim opłatkiem, nie wymieni się podarunkami. Zamiast tego niezwłocznie zabierze się za pracę. Ponownie skalibruje tricoder, zaktualizuje mapę galaktyk, skończy swój raport z ataku Romulan...

Zamyślony Wolkan skręcił w kolejny korytarz i natychmiast wpadł na niezidentyfikowaną ludzką istotę. Wszystko działo się w ułamku sekund. Poczuł silny zapach korzennych przypraw i kurzu – wszędobylską woń, rozsiewaną przez uczestników pacyfistycznej celebracji. Poczuł też natychmiast coś innego, bardziej piżmowego, a także... Spock odskoczył. Przypadkowo dotknął palcem wskazującym i środkowym prawej ręki dłoni człowieka. Na domiar złego: trafił na te same palce.

– Przepraszam – odparł natychmiast, robiąc gwałtowny krok w tył. Poczuł lekki zawrót głowy. To nie była telepatyczna więź. Zaledwie iskra kontaktu.

Przed nim stał kapitan. Na jego twarzy zaskoczenie mieszało się z czymś... Spock zmarszczył brwi nieznacznie. Na 94,7% takie napięcie mięśni ludzkiego oblicza oznaczało zmieszanie, na 4,3% zawstydzenie. Spock pozostawił 1% jako margines błędu.

– Spock! – zawołał Kirk i nerwowo potarł policzek. – Czy ja...? Czy ty...? – spojrzał na dłoń Wolkana.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł zupełnie niezgodnie z prawdą Spock.

Stało się. Oczywiście, że się stało. Nie tylko przypadkowo pocałował kapitana, ale niewątpliwie oboje poczuli telepatyczną iskrę podczas kontaktu. Była to normalna reakcja... przeznaczona dla par na Wolkanie, nie dla pierwszego oficera i kapitana statku. Co gorsza – Kirk był świadomy znaczenia takiego kontaktu w wolkańskiej kulturze.

Spock szybko przeanalizował sytuację. Pocałunek → kapitan → tabu → niezręczna sytuacja → pełna świadomość jej znaczenia dla obu stron → rozwiązanie → ?

Nad rozwiązaniem Spockowi nie dane się było jednak zastanowić, bo James Kirk zaczął się uśmiechać. Na jego nosie wciąż lśnił brokat. Czy tę substancję można było w ogóle usunąć? Logika podpowiadała, że owszem. Fakty jednak temu przeczyły. Brokat utrzymywał się od... 5 godzin, 25 minut i 4 sekund (5, 6, 7...)... Wolkan odwrócił wzrok od iskrzących drobinek...

– Dlaczego się uśmiechasz, Jim? – zapytał Spock, rozmyślnie rezygnując z używania rang. Zważywszy na kompromitującą naturę zaistniałej sytuacji, próba zachowania pozorów formalności mogłaby zostać uznana za rodzaj hipokryzji.

Kapitan spojrzał w górę, na coś, co znajdowało się pod sufitem. Spock podążył za wzrokiem Kirka i ujrzał, że została tam zawieszona jakaś roślina. Bardziej precyzyjnie: kilka zielonych gałązek naszpikowanych gęsto drobnymi listkami, które ktoś spiął czerwoną wstążką.

Spock zmarszczył brwi. Gdyby mógł, okazałby niepokój.

– Jim, twoja gwałtowna emocjonalna reakcja na widok ziemskiej rośliny jest dla mnie niezrozumiała. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z „duchem Świąt”? Czy odczuwasz nostalgię? Subiektywne uczucie piękna?

Kirk przewrócił oczami:

– Pozwól mi, że wtajemniczę cię w niuanse ziemskiej kultury... – zaczął Kirk, tłumiąc śmiech.

Spock przytaknął, obserwując kapitana uważnie. _Uśmiech. Skurcz mięśni twarzy. Brokat._ Wolkan czuł się dziwnie zażenowany. Tak w każdym razie identyfikował to wrażenie; echo emocji, którą aktywnie usiłował stłumić. Niewątpliwie był to efekt uboczny przekroczenia granicy stosowności.

– Spock, ta ziemska roślina, to jemioła – wyjaśnił powoli Kirk. – Jest taka stara tradycja, że, gdy dwoje ludzi spotka się pod jemiołą, to muszą się... – kapitan chrząknął niezręcznie – …pocałować.

Wolkan drgnął:

– Proszę zatem o wybaczenie – odparł, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć dziwne napięcie. – Nie jestem człowiekiem. Nie miałem więc prawa... Choć w ludzkim rozumieniu to nie był pocałunek. Tym niemniej...

Kirk wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk; coś między parsknięciem a pełnym frustracji warknięciem:

– Dosyć tego! – oznajmił.

Zanim jednak Spock zdążył poprosić o wyjaśnienie tego niejednoznacznego, skrajnie emocjonalnego zachowania, Kirk najzwyczajniej w świecie położył dłonie na jego ramionach i pocałował Wolkana. Było to po prostu szybkie, miękkie muśnięcie chłodnego ludzkiego ciała. Spock usłyszał coś jakby urywany, nerwowy oddech. Poczuł ostry zapach; kurz, przyprawy korzenne i coś innego, piżmowego...

Kirk cofnął się. Zbyt wolno. Spock chwycił go za nadgarstek.

Zobaczył rumieniec na twarzy Jima, brokat na jego policzkach i przez ułamek sekundy był człowiekiem. Dokładnie 0,43 sekundy. Gdyby miał do dyspozycji całą sekundę, mógłby nawet uwierzyć w ducha Świąt, w nostalgię, a, przede wszystkim, w subiektywne piękno. Gdyby zaś miał nieco ponad sekundę, powiedzmy 1,29, spróbowałby zetrzeć brokat z jego policzka. Po prostu po to, by zobaczyć, czy tę substancję można w ten sposób usunąć. Gdyby miał więcej niż 2 sekundy, 3 sekundy, 4,17... Spock spojrzał na swoją dłoń, na długie palce zaciśnięte na wiecznie opalonym nadgarstku... Puścił.

– Twoja matka jest człowiekiem – odparł Kirk lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

– Istotnie – zgodził się Wolkan.

– Wesołych Świąt, Spock.

– Wesołych Świąt, Jim.

1 Zestandaryzowana długość trwania ziemskiego roku wprowadzona do użytku w XXII wieku.


End file.
